A Very Death Eater Christmas
by Eva Madsen Lafayette
Summary: When Voldemort is back from a long trip, he finds out that his two of his most faithful lieutenants are holding a celebration for Christmas, in his manor. He is not very happy with that surprise... Time: Way before Voldemort's downfall


After a long and perilous trip, the Dark Lord was finally heading back home. He had to kill several powerful wizards, battle against dragons and other creature to finally get to his ultimate goal: his final horcrux. He was exhausted, and cannot wait to go rest in his bed. His capes were dirty, so as his shoes, he couldn't wait to relax in a warm bath while petting his Nagini. He would also ask his house elves to cook him a fabulous meal. He expected to let pass several days before announcing his return. The only Death eater he would summon would be Bellatrix, if he felt like having a little bit of fun. It was the first time off him allowed to himself in years. He could tell that the next days were going to be greatly appreciated.

Then, he finally saw his manor, just as dark and massive as always. He couldn't wait to get inside it. But as much as he was getting closer, he could hear noises coming from his house. Who was it? Aurors? Dumbledore? Or worst, Bellatrix in one of her needy mood? He would definitely prefer the Aurors for sure… He looked around him: there were no footsteps in the snow, so they must have been in the house for a great deal of time.

To his surprise, none of his theories were right.

He entered the ballroom to find all of his Death eaters celebrating something… Christmas!

He almost didn't recognize this dark and perfect ballroom. It was very illuminated, and full of gold decoration. There was also an enormous Christmas tree full of bows and other sparkly stuff. A lot of people were dancing in the middle of the room, under a giant star that kept shining.

Nearly everyone was present. Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Regulus, Yaxley, Alecto , Amytcus, Rosier…

''WHAT IS THAT CIRCUS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE?''

The party suddenly stopped, but not the music.

Lucius and Bellatrix both ran to their Master, trying to produce an explanation.

''Master, it is a great pleasure to see you, but we weren't expecting you before January…'', Lucius babbled.

''It was Lucius's ideas, my Lord'' Bellatrix spat.

Lucius turned around to give a dirty look to Bellatrix. Voldemort could read on his lips the words: ''you bitch''

'' I don't give a damn about who's fault it is. I arrived from a long trip, to come home to what? Complete non-sense. Bellatrix you were almost making love you your husband under the mistletoe, Lucius you're decorating a Christmas tree with that prissy wife of yours, Rosier is clearly drunk on this juicy punch, he is going to be sick on my precious carpet. Greyback is snuggling with the Carrow girl in a dark corner and Dolohov is asking Regulus if he thinks he should take the turkey out of the oven. IT'S COMPLETE MAYHEM DON'T YOU SEE. My most feared Death eaters are celebrating like if they were part of Dumbledore's order of the fucking Parrot! Could this get any uglier?

As the Dark Lord finished talking, the Chipmunk version of Frosty the Snowman started to play.

''Never mind, everything CAN get worst. Where is Snape by the way?''

Bellatrix answered quickly.

'' Probably crying in a corner my Lord, we kinda forget to buy him a gift and he didn't exactly take it well. It was an honest mistake after all…''

Then, the door busted open, to let Karkaroff and Crouch enter the ballroom, sleights in their arms, laughing at loud.

''Guys you should try the slide we made outside this is completely crazy. It starts on the roof of the manor!'', said Crouch enthusiastically, before realizing that the Dark Lord had returned home.

Voldemort wanted to bang his head against a wall. This scenario was just too much to take in. His little time off was completely ruined by this Christmas celebration held by his two most faithful lieutenants.

''I give up on you people. Do whatever you want; I shall deal with you tomorrow morning. I'll be resting, and do not wish for company. If someone knocks at my door, I'll be crucio until I see blood. Good night''

The Dark Lord headed quietly to his apartments, and as soon as he stepped foot outside the ballroom, the celebration continued.

XXX

Lucius and Rodolphus were plotting in the kitchen, slightly drunk. They knew they had to do something to make it up to their Lord, but didn't have a clue what to do. Since they didn't know he would be back for Christmas, they hadn't bought him gifts; they had no good news to give him because they didn't accomplish any of the missions their master gave them. They were screwed. They would get punished on the next meting for fucking sure.

Narcissa was cleaning the dishes while Bellatrix was eating a desert called _bûche de Noël, _which was actually a cake in a shape of a log. It was a tradition in a lot of french countries, like France, Belgium, Canada and Vietnam. Rodolphus had brought this desert on the menu because of his French origins.

Luicius was looking at her beautiful, pure blood, perfect wife. She was even better than he expected her to turn out. There she was, cleaning the dishes. Plus, she managed to look hot. She was wearing a satin emerald mermaid dress that was very close to her body, showing her tiny waist and tall legs. He would certainly take things to the bedroom as soon as this party was over, and when his master would be happy.

Suddenly, Lucius had an epiphany.

''I know what would make our Master happy. Let's give him Bellatrix!''

Rodolphus turned to his wife, who immediately froze, her mouth full of cake. Lucius saw that his brother-in-law and sister-in-law were not convinced, and tried to his best to sell his idea.

''Common! Someone's got a take one for the team. Beside, we all know that she does not really mind…''

''LUCIUS'' screamed Narcissa, highly irritated by his comment.

Bella tossed her plate away, directly into the clean dishes to be exact, and stood up.

''Lucius is right people. We all know that I am the only one who can step foot into his chambers without being killed. Rodolphus, you'll have to take this like a man, and please don't cry you know it makes me want to strangle you. I will go now. ''

And she left the kitchen, leaving Lucius thankful, Rodolphus crying and Narcissa mad because she had to wash everything once more.

XXX

Bellatrix sat on her master's lap, a bottle of champagne in one hands, and two glasses in the other one. She wasn't wearing much, just a black bra with matching knickers and a replica of Santa's hat.

'' When I say that I don't want any visitor Bella, I mean it '', said Voldemort coldly.

But Bellatrix knew him very well. So well that she knew he couldn't resist to her cleavage. So she arched her back, to give him a very joyful view.

'' Are you sure you want me to leave master. You know I would probably get cold if I have to walk all the way back to my room dressed with almost nothing'', Bellatrix answer, batting her eyelashes.

He gently stroked her curly thick hair, smirking viciously, looking at how beautiful she was. He loved her darkness, the way she moved, the way she was, the way she breathed…

She was truly, the most perfect gift he could have for Christmas.

XXX

_**What another cheesy ending… Sorry I couldn't help it. Xmas is making me go soft again…**_

_**So this is my gift to you for Christmas, I hope you enjoyed it. I actually wrote all of it on this beautiful morning, in a rush…Listening to All I want for Christmas from Mariah Carey. This is the best Christmas song eveeeer 3**_

_**Have yourself a merry Christmas**__**, and I wish to all of you that 2012 will be much better than 2011. It was one shitty year, I am not afraid to say it. **_

_**My biggest wish for all of you is that you find love. Real love. Breath-taking love. Uncontrollable love. Wish-I-Had-Never-Met-Him love.**_

_**I also wish you passion. Cause there aint nothing like passion to give you a reason to get out of bed in the morning, to buy new sexy clothes, to push your limits to the edge of the thinkable. It makes you do dumb things to, but sometimes it is completely worth it. **_

_**SO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR (especially to the ones who will review the story you know…)**_

_**Always, Eva**_

_**P.s. Sorry for the mistake. I wanted it to be published today, and didn't really took the time to correct them, and didn't send the story to my beta... SORRY agaiiin. You can always PM to point them out. xoxox**_


End file.
